Sharingan no Natsu
by GhostDespair
Summary: A.U What if the dragons also taught their slayers about Ninjitsu and Chakra. Natsu is also a descendant of one of the strongest ninja clans in history. Stronger Smarter Natsu. Blood and Gore Main Pairing Natza
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

**Unknown Location X?**

A young boy was running across an empty field as he was running he came across a cliff. The young boy who salmon colored hair walked to the edge and what he saw was something that will stay with him for most of his life. The young boy saw a war-torn battlefield, he saw people killing each other striking each other down with magic and weapons blood was splattering everywhere. The young boy had a traumatized look on his face as he watched the people slaughter each other.

As the battle ceased the young boy slid down the cliff to explore the battlefield and to see if there were any survivors. He saw dead bodies everywhere not one survivor in sight. The young boy then passed by another body until he heard something.

*_Cough* cough* _the body of a man let out. The young boy ran up to the injured man and took out his water pouch from his belt.

"Here have some water" the young boy poured the water down the man's mouth. The man began to drink the water and began to slightly open his eyes. When the man had his eyes slightly opened he saw a young boy with salmon colored hair wearing a black shirt and shorts. The man then saw something on the boys belt the man grew a shocked and fear face he saw it was a kunai holster along with a shuriken pouch. The man's thought immediately shouted enemy. The man immediately stood up and tried to attack the boy.

"AAAHHH" the man screamed as he went to attack the boy, but the young boy by instinct cut the man's throat with a kunai. Blood pouring from the man's slit throat as the man fell to the ground making a pool of blood from his throat. The young boy looked at the dead man with a sadden and regretful look. The boy then felt a strong gust of wind, he turned around and saw it was a giant red dragon with an "X" shaped scar on his body. The boy did not seem afraid of the dragon, he knew the dragon. The dragon was his father.

"I told you not to wander off Natsu" the dragon spoke to the boy. The boy then looked up at the dragon and opened his mouth.

"Igneel, Why did this man try to kill me. I did nothing wrong" the boy questioned the dragon as he looked at the man he killed. Igneel signed at his son's question.

"Because this is war Natsu," Igneel told him. "A war," Natsu said.

"Yes, people's sense of morality tends to be twisted during times of war, that is why strangers kill each other" Igneel told him. "Now let's go, your training must continue" Natsu nodded at this and climbed on to Igneel's back and they flew off. Though this event will forever remain into Natsu's memory.

…

"Okay, Natsu now show me Bunshin no Jutsu" Igneel told the young boy. Natsu nodded at this and started to weave hand signs.

"Bunshin no Jutsu" Natsu said when he said this four puffs of smoke appeared next to him, out of the smoke appeared four other Natsu that looks exactly like each other. Igneel looked impressed and surprised.

"Ah, you already mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu, as expected of your bloodline" Igneel praised.

"My bloodline" Natsu head tilted.

"Yes, you are a descendant of great clan warriors that were masters of Ninjitsu," Igneel told him.

"Really," Natsu asked.

"Yes" Igneel nodded "Your clan also possess a great power that I know one day you'll achieve"

"Can you tell me more about this power?" Natsu asked. Igneel smiled back at "Him, of course, my son, after that we would have to continue your dragon slaying training"

Igneel then told Natsu stories of his clan's history, Natsu was in awed by this and stayed invested. He heard stories of his clan's tragic history and how they were viewed as the strongest clan in the world.

After some time Natsu fell asleep, he was laying down under a tree. Igneel looked at the sleeping boy and smiled.

"I know, one day soon you'll awaken your power and it will one day change the world," Igneel said as he looked at the sleeping boy.

"I must leave you now my boy, but I'll always be watching you". Igneel had a sad look on his face when he said this. Igneel then looked towards the night sky stars shining.

"That power could be the only thing that can stop "him" ".

…

**July 7 x777**

Natsu opened his eyes to see he was an empty field sleeping under a tree. Natsu looked around confused seeing that he was all alone.

"Igneel" Natsu called. "Where are you" Natsu continued to call out to his father, when he looked around he found a note inscribed on to the ground.

_Natsu,_

_I am sorry that I have to leave you, but this for your own growth. You are strong Natsu and I know that you will live a life full of adventure. And I know with your power you can change the world. Even though I am not there I will continue to watch over you Take this scarf and scrolls these will help you on your journey. I will see you again soon _

_Love Your Father,_

_Igneel_

Natsu began to tear up when he read the letter from his father.

"Igneel, why?" Natsu even though he was crying he had a smile. "Thank you" Natsu wiped away his tears, as he was wiping his tears he felt something different about his eyes. Noticing this, Natsu took out his kunai to look at his reflection, and he was shocked to see that his eyes are now different.

"This is.." Natsu' eyes were now red with a two tomoe with a black dot in the center of both eyes. "The Sharingan, this is what Igneel told me about. My Kekkei Genkai"

"This is amazing I can see the flow of chakra" Natsu was in amazement at his new power. Natsu feels his senses better than ever.

"Igneel, once I master this power I am going to find you and prove my strength to you" Natsu clenched his fist in determination

**A few Days Later**

Natsu had been traveling for a few days, he had been hunting to survive, he couldn't really stay in towns as he has no money so he stayed in the wilderness. He was alone just traveling, he barely goes into towns, only staying in the forest. Natsu then felt someone approaching from behind, Natsu turned around swiftly taking out his kunai and got into a fighting position. Out of the rustling bushes where he heard the noise emerged a short old man with a white mustache he had a pipe in his mouth and he wore formal attire a white tunic with black pants and a white coat. Natsu kept his guard up, as even though it was a small old man he felt great power from him.

"Why Hello there boy," the old man said to Natsu. The old man notices that Natsu was still holding his kunai. "Now there is no need for a fight young man, I just want to talk" the old man reassured. Natsu had sensed no malice from the man and put the kunai away and let the old man speak.

"So young man, why are you here by yourself," the old man asked him.

"My father, he left me," Natsu told the old man. The old man's eyes widen at this, hearing that the boy's father just left him. Natsu noticing this and understood what the old man was thinking.

"Don't misunderstand mister. My father did not abandon me he wanted me to try to grow stronger on my own and go and find him once I am strong enough" Natsu reassured the old man.

"Oh I see, he wants you to try and grow on our own does he" The old man signed. "Well boy, who is your father?"

"His name is Igneel and he's the Fire Dragon King," Natsu told him

"A dragon surely you're joking," the old man said.

"No, I'm not" Natsu then ignited his fist on fire "See"

"Ah, dragon slaying magic," the old man said as he looked at the boy. "That makes you a dragon slayer then right"

Natsu nodded "Yes Sir"

"Igneel also taught me other stuff too, besides this"

"Well, my boy how about you come and join my guild Fairy Tail, I'm sure you'll grow stronger there, and be able to find your father".

"Fairy Tail? Isn't that the guild that's considered the strongest in Fiore I keep hearing about" Natsu asked.

"Why yes it is, but it's not just a group of strong wizards. Its a family with wizards and youngsters like yourself" the old man told him.

"Are you sure you want someone like me?" Natsu asked.

"Yes Fairy Tail welcomes all who want to learn and grow" the old man answered the boy with a smile.

"Okay I'll join your guild, it sounds like a nice place," Natsu told him.

"That's great, my name is Makarov Dreyar and I am the guild master of Fairy Tail. Now, what is your name young man" the man known as Makarov asked.

"My name is Natsu...Natsu Uchiha"


	2. Natsu Uchiha

**Chapter 2**

**Natsu Uchiha**

"My name is Natsu...Natsu Uchiha"

"Uchiha, you say," Makarov said. "So you are a descendant of that legendary clan"

"You know about them Makarov-san," Natsu asked.

"I read books about them, I heard they were extinct, I did not know there were still surviving members left" Makarov told him "So you are the last know Uchiha"

"Yes, I am the last known member of my clan," Natsu told Makarov, Natsu turned around and showed Makarov his clan symbol which was a paper fan symbol.

"Ah, I see, so how about we get going to Fairy Tail, I'm sure you like to meet everyone," Makarov said.

"Okay," Natsu grabbed his bag and followed Makarov.

…

**Magnolia**

"Well, here we are. Welcome to Fairy Tail Natsu" Makarov and Natsu were in front of a large building with a large sign that said, "Fairy Tail" with the guild symbol above it.

"So this is Fairy Tail" Natsu looked at the building "Its nice looking guild, oh by the way why is guild called Fairy Tail"

Makarov smiled at the question "Well Do Fairies have tails? More than that, do fairies even exist? Nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them, An eternal mystery, an eternal adventure"

"Wow," Natsu said as he heard Makarov's words.

"Now come on let's go inside, so you can meet everyone" Makarov and Natsu walked up to the door and opened it. As they entered…

*_Crash* *Smash*_

"TAKE THAT YOU FLAT CHESTED BITCH"

" TAKE THIS MIDRIFF BARING WHORE"

Makarov and Natsu see two girls about Natsu's age are fighting and throwing things at each other. One girl had scarlet red hair with a braided ponytail and wore a white blouse covered with an iron chest plate. The other girl had white hair with a ponytail, she wore a gothic look with an exposed midriff.

Natsu and Makarov's sweat dropped at what they are seeing.

"What is this" Natsu asked.

Makarov signed "Don't worry it's always like this, just hold on I'll stop them" Makarov then walked off to stop the girls from fighting.

Natsu looked around as the girls were fighting he saw other children as well, he saw a boy with black hair without a shirt, a brunette girl wearing a sundress, a younger girl with blue hair, another short white-haired girl and a boy with white hair wearing a small suit.

"ERZA! MIRA! THATS ENOUGH" Makarov shouted

"Master your back," Erza said with as she got off Mira who she pinned to the ground. Erza dusted herself off and stood firm.

"Geez I'm gone for a few days, and you guys always nearly destroy the guild hall" Makarov pinched his nose.

"I'm sorry Master please hit me for my punishment" Erza bowed.

Makarov sweat dropped "No that won't be necessary"

"Yes, master" Erza answered.

"Geez what a kiss up," Mira said with her hands behind her head.

Erza glared at Mira "What was that"

Mira glared "What you got a problem"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH" Makarov chopped both of their heads.

"Hey, master, whos the new kid," a young purple haired man asked as he looked at Natsu who was still standing near the door.

"Oh right, everyone" Makarov got everyone's attention. "STARTING TODAY WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER JOINING BE SURE TO TREAT HIM WELL"

Makarov then walked up to Natsu "Go on introduce yourself" Makarov told him.

.Natsu nodded "My name is Natsu Uchiha" Natsu then bowed "I look forward to working with you all". Each member gave him a warm and welcoming smile.

"So where would you like your guild mark," Makarov asked.

"Red, on my right shoulder," Natsu said.

"There you go" a member of the guild gave his guild stamp.

"Alright now that it is settled, LETS PARTY TO CELEBRATE OUR NEWEST MEMBER" Makarov cheered.

"YAAAH" guild members cheer. Older members then started to drink their hearts away and party like never before.

As older members of the guild were partying and drinking. The shirtless walked up to Natsu

"Hey, new kid" Natsu turned around to see it was the shirtless boy.

"Yes," Natsu answered.

"I'm Gray, and I want you to fight me," Gray told him giving "come on" gesture.

"Um why aren't you wearing clothes" Natsu pointed out as Gray was only in his boxers.

"Huh What the" Gray freaked out a little only realizing now he was in his boxers.

"Well, it doesn't matter let's go" Gray then lunged towards Natsu preparing to punch him, but the moment Gray pushed his fist forward Natsu grabbed his wrist.

"What the" Gray was caught off guard and then Natsu threw Gray over his shoulder.

*_Thud*_

Natsu threw Gray to floor knocking him down to the floor like he was nothing. The entire guild was in awe at what Natsu did.

"Woah he took Gray out in an instant," a random member said.

"He didn't even use any magic either he just threw him," another member said in amazement.

"HAHAHAHA" Mira laughed as Gray was lying on the floor.

"Kid isn't half bad," a teenager with blonde hair headphones said as he saw what happened. Natsu then started to walk away, he then felt something he turned around and saw Gray was back on his feet.

"Don't walk away from me" Gray shouted and put his hands together and charging his magic.

"Ice magic" Natsu was unfazed at the magic power Gray was charging up. When Gray saw that Natsu didn't seem to care about the attack he got angry.

"Don't you mock me ICE MAKE *Smack* Ow" Gray was hit on the back of the head. It was the same redhead who was fighting the girl known as Mira.

"Owww, what was that for Erza" Gray turned towards the redhead rubbing the bump on his head.

"Don't start a fight with someone you just met" Erza lectured. Erza then turned towards Natsu.

"You're the new kid right I'm Erza Scarlet" Erza offered a handshake. Natsu took the hand and shook it.

"Natsu Uchiha" Natsu introduced "Scarlet huh? What nice name, it fits your pretty hair" Natsu complemented.

"What" Erza turned red into embarrassment at that compliment. "Um thanks," Erza said turned her head away in embarrassment. Mira laughed at Erza's embarrassment.

"HAHAHA! WOW, ERZA DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON THE NEW GUY NOW!" Mira mocked the embarrassed redhead. Erza got even redder at this.

"Shut up," Erza told Mira.

"So is Fairy Tail always this rowdy," Natsu said as he looked at the partying guild members.

"Yeah there always like this, oh I'm Mirajane by the way" Mira introduced "and these are my brother and sister, Elfman and Lisanna"

"Hi there," a little a girl with white hair said.

"Nice to meet you," a boy with white hair said.

"Hey I'm Cana" a brunette in a sundress introduce

"I'm Levy," a small blue haired girl said.

"And the naked kid you beat is Gray," Mira said.

*_Cough* *Cough* _

"Anyway I was wondering if I can match with you," Erza asked Natsu.

Natsu grew a question mark "You want to fight me?"

"What the hell Erza? I go to fight him you hit me, but it's okay if you get to fight him" Gray shouted at the redhead.

Erza glared at that the young ice mage "You got a problem, Gray"

Gray cowered back "Nevermind"

"So how about it," Erza asked again.

"I guess" Natsu reluctantly accepted the request.

"Huh" a guild member whose name was Wakaba put his mug down when he heard that "Hey guys the new kid is gonna fight Erza"

"Huh really," a random member said.

"Does the kid want to die on his first day" a member named Maco chimed.

"Hey the new kid is tough I mean he took down Gray pretty quickly," a member said.

"But he's facing Erza now, he won't win"

"Yeah my money is on Erza"

A majority of the guild members were betting that Erza would beat Natsu easily. Natsu didn't really mind as they knew her longer than him.

"My money is on the new kid," a voice said. Members turned towards the voice to see it was a blonde teen with headphones.

"You serious Laxus" Macao said.

"Yeah, he shows a lot of promise," Laxus said with a smirk.

"Alright don't cry when you lose," Wakaba said mockingly.

"Okay let's do this outside" Erza told Natsu walking out of the guild hall with everyone trailing behind.

**Outside Guildhall**

Natsu and Erza were facing to face in a circle surrounded by all the guild members. Everyone excited for the fight. A majority of the crowd were cheering for Erza and betting on her to win.

"So are you ready Natsu" Erza faced the Natsu with a determined look. Natsu nodded at her and stared her down. Makarov jumped in between the two.

"Alright, you two remember no killing blows understand" Makarov looked towards both Natsu and Erza. Both nodded at Makarov statement.

"Okay now begin" Makarov then jumped into the crowd.

"_She's clearly stronger than the shirtless boy I can't underestimate her," _ Natsu thought as he looked at Erza. And in a swift motion, Erza drew her sword and charged at Natsu. Erza then brought her sword down for a strike.

"_Clash*_

"Huh," Erza was surprised to see that Natsu stopped her sword with a kunai.

"Woah he stopped Erza's attack," Wakaba said when he witnessed what happened.

"Not a bad strike," Natsu told Erza as they clashed weapons. Erza was a little frustrated that someone managed to stop her attack. Erza jumped back and kept her guard.

"_He's strong I have to be careful," _Erza thought as she looked at Natsu. Erza's body then began to glow with white light.

"Oh Erza is using her magic now," Macao said as he watched Erza be enveloped in bright light.

"This is.." Natsu watched as the light vanished Erza was now in silver armor, is composed of a chest plate that extends to her hips and she had long Skirt that is decorated with silver feathers. The armor also featured silver wings coming out of the back.

"HEAVEN'S WHEEL"

"Requip Magic," Natsu said as he saw Erza's new armor, "Looks like I have to use it now" Natsu closed his eyes. Erza then summoned several swords and they circled behind her. Erza then thrust her arms forward.

"CIRCLE SWORD" Erza sent a dozen swords towards Natsu.

"SHARINGAN" Natsu opened his eyes revealing his eyes are no longer black, but now red with two black commas with a black dot in the center. As the swords were heading straight for Natsu time began to slow down for Natsu. With the swords coming closer Natsu began to dodge the swords coming towards him.

_*swish* *swish* *swish*_

Natsu managed to swiftly dodge all of the blades that went at him. Erza and Everyone in the crowd were shocked at what happened, all besides Laxus who smirked.

"The kid managed to dodge Erza's attack," Macao said with a look of surprise.

"The kid is good," a member said.

"How did he manage to dodge that," Erza said in her head, Erza then looked towards Natsu and saw his eyes "his eyes they're different, is it some kind of eye magic"

"My turn," Natsu said. Natsu then vanished catching Erza by surprise. Natsu then engulfed his fist with fire.

"_How did he" _Erza did not have enough time to fully react, as Natsu punched her right in the cheek.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST"

Erza was thrown back a couple of feet to the ground. Erza then got to her feet wiped off the dirt from her cheek.

"Fire magic," Erza said as she saw Natsu's fist were still engulfed in flames.

"Hey, Gramps what kind of magic is that," Gray asked the Master.

"That's Dragon Slaying Magic Makarov answered to the young ice mage.

"Dragon Slaying magic?" Mira said.

"Yes, its a form of Lost Magic that was created to slay Dragons" Makarov continued everyone in the crowd were all stunned.

"So he has the power to kill a dragon" Cana asked.

"Well, in theory, yes," Makarov told them. "But I think that is not al he is capable of. Anyway let's keep watching"

"So he's a fire mage" Erza continued to look at Natsu, Natsu then charged towards to Erza, he was prepared to strike her with his kunai she managed to block it in time. Their weapons clashing once again.

"You're pretty good," Natsu told Erza.

"You're not bad yourself," Erza said with a smirk of confidence "but I'm still going to win"

Natsu had a small smirk "We'll see" Natsu then looked Erza in the eye. When Erza looked back she felt some chill go down her spine. Erza then kicked Natsu in the stomach making him drop his kunai. Erza then took that opportunity to strike him down with her blade hitting him directly. Natsu fell to the ground seemingly unconscious.

*_pant* *pant* *pant* _Erza had heavy breath and she was smiling "I won" Erza looked at the unconscious "You're strong, but you still have a long way…".

"Kaw, Kaw Kaw"

"What the" Erza looked around and saw crows were flying around her. "Crows" As Erza was looking around at the crow feathers surrounding her.

"What is this" Erza questioned.

"You're pretty good" Erza heard a voice in the air and in an instant, she was pinned to the ground. She looked towards who was pinning her to the ground to see it was none other than Natsu who was holding her down and had her arm in a tight grip.

"But how" Erza questioned struggling to get out of Natsu's grip she looked back towards the other Natsu on the ground to see he was still there, but then the one who was on the ground turned to a flock of crows Erza and the entire guild's eyes widen at that.

"Cloning magic," Erza said.

"In a way yes" Natsu answered.

"But how I didn't see you cast a spell," Erza told him.

"When you looked into my Sharingan you fell right into my genjutsu" Natsu answered.

"What," Erza said with shock than her eyes then widen. "_The moment I looked into his eyes I fell into his illusion" _

"That's right, when the exact moment you looked into my eyes, you were already trapped in my genjutsu," Natsu told her. Makarov then stepped in.

"Okay that's match Natsu is the winner" Makarov declared. The entire crowd besides Laxus who had a smirk groaned.

"Alright fork over your money" Laxus shouted smugly happy he won the bet. Everyone had a depressed look and gave their money to Laxus.

"There goes my rent"

"Man I just got this reward"

Natsu released Erza from his grip and helped her back on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked as Erza dusted herself off. Erza had a hint of pink when she looked up at Natsu.

"I'm fine, thank you" Erza had a small blush on her face.

Natsu smiled at her "That was a good match" Natsu put his index and middle finger together and held it out to Erza.

"What are you doing" Erza not knowing what Natsu is doing with his hand.

Natsu gave her a smile "This is the Seal of Reconciliation, it means even though we fought we are still comrades"

"Oh that's neat, okay then" Erza did the same thing with her hand and she and Natsu put their fingers together symbolizing their comradery Natsu gives Erza another smile which caused her to blush.

Erza released her hand from Natsu's and gave him a determined look with still a hint of red on her face. Shen then pointed her finger at Natsu.

"I swear next time we fight I'm going to win" Erza declared to him.

Natsu was a little surprised at the redhead's declaration. He then smirked, "Okay, I look forward when that day may come". Erza then pouted and walked into the guild hall

Makarov smiled at the two young mages "Yes he'll fit right in"

**A.N Here is chapter 2 of Sharingan no Natsu How do you guys like it. be sure to review and thanks for reading. For my other stories Revenge of the Dragons, the next chapter is almost done and possibly be updated soon. For Lost Prince will still take longer because for that story I'm still trying to figure out. Master END I might discontinue because I have no idea where I was going with that story. I'll be sure to update soon thank you and goodbye**


	3. Natsu's first Job

**Chapter 3**

**Natsu's First Job**

It has been over a week since Natsu joined Fairy Tail and he was adjusting fairly well. He got to know some of the other kids fairly well. They were very friendly except for Gray who was still upset that Natsu beat him. The one who was most friendly to him was Mira's little sister Lisanna.

Natsu was now currently in front of the request board trying to decide on his first job. "Hmm, what should I do" Natsu was having a hard time to decide what to do, he then came across a job to get rid of some bandits that gave a good reward. "I guess this will do" Natsu took the job flyer from the board.

"Oh so you decided on your first job Natsu," Makarov asked from the bar putting his mug of beer down.

"Yes, Master" Natsu showed Makarov the job request "oh just a bandit hunting mission pretty simple but because you are new I can't let you go alone".

"But Master I'm pretty sure I can handle this on my own" Natsu told him.

"I know what you are capable of young man, but as Master of this guild, I forbid you to go alone. You need to learn to work in teams" Natsu signed understanding what the Master meant then nodded. "Now let's see" Makarov looked around for members to send "Now who to send with you" Makarov then set his eyes on two mages "Erza, Gray" Makarov called. The two young mages looked up from where they were sitting and walked up to the master.

"Yes Master," Erza said politely.

"What do you need gramps" Gray casually said putting his arms behind his head.

*_Smack*_

"Ow was that for" Gray rubbed the part of his head Erza hit.

"Be more respectful" Erza lectured. "So why did you call us here Master" she asked.

"I need you two to go accompany Natsu on his first mission, he needs to learn to work with others" Makarov answered.

"Yes Master, I'll be sure to help him" Erza responded.

"Fine whatever" Gray scoffed.

"Okay then now that it is settled, it's time for you to go, good luck and be safe my children," Makarov told. The three young mages nodded and left.

…

Natsu, Gray, and Erza arrived at the train station and waited for the train to arrive. There was an awkward silence between the three. The silence was only broken once Erza spoke up.

"So Natsu how do you like Fairy Tail so far," Erza asked with a small blush.

"It's a nice guild everyone seems to get along well" Natsu answered keeping his poker face.

"Oh I see that's good," Erza said.

"Geez would you two stop flirting the trains here" Gray called from that comment Erza turned a little red and glared at Gray sending a shiver throughout his body.

The three young mages then boarded the train and got to their seats. The moment when the mages sat down and the train started moving Erza and Gray noticed Natsu turned a little green, but he was still trying to keep his poker face.

"Natsu are you okay," Erza asked him seeing that he looked like he was about to throw up.

"I can't handle vehicles well" Natsu simply answered trying not to vomit.

"Wow that's pretty pathetic" Gray mocked, Natsu gave Gray a glare that shut him straight up.

Erza signed "Come sit next to me I have something that can help you" Natsu obliged and went to sit next to Erza. Erza then punched Natsu in the stomach his head landing on her lap.

"Ow," Natsu groaned. Gray laughed a little at this.

"Don't worry the train ride won't be long Natsu" Erza assured Natsu.

…

After the train had got to their destination, the three young Fairy mages headed to the town that was having the bandit problem it did not take long as the village was only a short distance from the station. They are now currently speaking with the village leader.

"Oh Thank you for coming," the village leader said.

"It's no problem at all we're here to help," Erza told him with Natsu and Gray nodding in agreement.

"So the village is having a bandit problem" Natsu stated to the village leader.

"Yes it's been happening for the past few weeks, they come in and take all our money and food" the village leader cried

"So how many bandits are there" Gray asked.

"There are about 25 of them that come in, all of us are too scared to fight which is why we sent a request to a guild" the leader answered.

"Alright we'll handle it, do you know where their base is" Natsu asked.

"Their base is in the forest north of here" the village leader explained.

"Alright Natsu, Gray lets go" Erza called the two as she left the two as she said and followed.

…

The three young mages were now walking through the forest searching for the bandit camp. As the three were searching they decided to have another small conversation.

"So hey what's the deal with your eyes, what makes them so special" Gray asked casually with his hands behind his head.

*_Smack*_

"Ow Erza what was that for" Gray rubbed the spot Erza hit.

"Don't be so rude?" Erza told him.

"I don't mind" Natsu assured he then turned to Gray "It's called the Sharingan it's my Kekkei Genkai," Natsu said.

"Kekkei what" Erza and Gray were confused about what Natsu told them.

"A Kekkei Genkai or Bloodline Limit is an anomaly of the DNA that allows someone to use unique techniques" Natsu explained.

"Huh" Gray was still confused about what Natsu saying.

"He means only people from the same bloodline can use these special techniques and no one outside the bloodline can learn it right," Erza told him.

"Oh," Gray said.

"That's right, such as my Sharingan for example only people from the Uchiha clan can use it, and no one outside the clan can" Natsu explained. Natsu then stopped in his tracks causing Erza and Gray to stop as well.

"What's wrong," Erza asked.

"We're here," Natsu told them, Natsu then went to a nearby bush with Erza and Gray following the three looked through the bush and saw the camp of bandits. The bandits seem to be having lunch as they surround a campfire with a big piece of meat over it. Natsu also took notice that what appeared to be stolen goods from the village.

"Looks like we found the stolen items," Erza said as she noticed all the boxes.

"Alright let's go get them"

The three young Fairy Tail members then made their presence known to the bandits. When the three showed themselves the bandits to no one's guess were surprised.

"Kids"

"Why the hell are they here"

"Hey go play somewhere else"

Gray was annoyed at what they were saying, Erza also seemed to be a little upset but she did not show it mostly because she dealt with this kind of thing before, Natsu does not seem to care about the comments.

"Hey we're not just kids" Gray shouted he then pointed at his guild Emblem on his chest "We're Fairy Tail wizards and we're here to take you down"

The bandits then looked at each all confused at what Gray said. They look at Gray and each other a few times then burst out in laughter.

"HAHAHA YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME"

"SO THAT VILLAGE WAS SO DESPERATE THEY SEND KIDS AFTER US"

One of the bandits then walked up to them stopping in front of Natsu. The bandit then put his sword towards Natsu's face.

"Listen, kid, we don't want to hurt so how about you and your friends and get out here" he demanded. Natsu simply remained silent and looked at the bandit. The bandit then said "Hey you deaf or something I said take your friends and.."

*_Pow"_

"Gaah" the bandit coughed as he was just punched hard in the stomach by Natsu. The bandit then collapsed to the ground vomiting. The bandits were pretty shocked at what happened a full-grown adult just got beat by a child with just a single hit. For obvious reasons, the bandits were seriously pissed at Natsu.

"Damn brat," a bandit said getting up from the ground grabbing a sword with other bandits doing the same.

"Alright let's take them down," Erza tells Natsu and Gray drawing her sword.

"Yeah," Gray said with a smile putting his hands together charging his magic.

"Right," Natsu said. The three then charged at the bandits.

"ICE MAKE LANCE"

Gray launched dozens of ice spears at the bandits taking out three of them. Erza was easily knocking out some of the bandits as well with her sword knocking them out cold.

"These kids are wizards"

_*wack* *Wack*_

"If you guys want money, then find a proper job" Erza scolded at the unconscious bandits Natsu was also doing well against the bandits. Natsu swiftly knocks out all the bandits with hand chops to the neck. Three bandits then ran towards Natsu about to attack him, noticing this Natsu weaved hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU"

Natsu launched several small fireballs at the bandits hitting them and sending them to the ground unconscious.

"Well that was quick," Gray said putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah I expected more of a challenge," Erza told the two. Erza then looked towards the bandits "but something doesn't feel right"

"Yes, it was super easy right Natsu," Gray said with a smile as he looked at Natsu. Natsu simply remained silent and gave a nod. "Man lighten up you just completed your first job"

"Gray's right. Completing your first job is a big step as a mage of Fairy Tail" Erza told Natsu as she walked up to the pink-haired boy.

"I guess" Natsu responded. One of the bandits then began to struggle to get up.

"You damn BRATS" The bandit then jumped up taking a dagger from his side and prepared to attack Natsu.

"NATSU" Erza and Gray shouted as they see the bandit about to attack Natsu.

Natsu looked up at the bandit and activated his Sharingan. Once he did the bandit froze in his place. The bandit then noticed he could no longer move his body.

"Hey what the hell is this" bandit screamed seeing he can't move? "Why can't I move"

"I put you under a paralysis genjutsu," Natsu told him, Natsu then began to walk up to the paralyzed bandit, he then draw his kunai and held it at the bandit's neck "Now surrender"

The bandit looked at Natsu and he felt one thing when he looked at him, he felt fear. Fear of this child's power. The bandit knew he couldn't do anything so he did what Natsu asked and surrendered.

"Damn," Gray said.

"I know," Erza said with admiration, and with a hint of envy.

"Now that it's settled let's head back and collect the reward" Natsu looked back and told the two and he began to walk towards the village. The other two nodded and followed Natsu back to the village and collected the reward. Once they did they then took the train back to Magnolia.

...

Once they reached Magnolia, they returned to the guildhall. Erza then walked up and opened the doors to the guild.

"Hey Welcome back guys," Macao said as they returned.

"So how did the new kid do his job," Wakaba asked.

"Everything went well. Natsu showed a great performance on his job" Erza responded.

"Yeah the guy managed to make one of the bandits piss his pants by looking at him," Gray told them this caused some guild members to laugh

"Master there is something I need to talk to you about," Erza asked the old man when she went up to the bar.

"Alright my child comes to sit and tell me" Makarov answered her sipping from his mug.

Natsu could not hear what they were saying, but he knew Erza was probably giving Makarov her evaluation on him not that he cared though. Once Natsu finished his tea and snack he left the guildhall ignoring the calls from guildmates.

Outside Natsu was sitting on cliffside overseeing the ocean. He felt the breeze of the air on his face it felt very peaceful to him.

"So how did Erza-san describe my performance," Natsu said knowing Makarov was behind him.

"She told me you were exceptional, you showed great promise to becoming a powerful wizard," Makarov told him sitting down next to him "Ah such a nice breeze isn't it"

"Yes," Natsu responded looking out at the ocean.

"I have a feeling you would flourish here Natsu" Makarov told him "I have a feeling you will become one of the strongest mages in Fairy tail one day and I know you will make your father proud". Makarov took another smoke from his pipe "Try to get along with everyone here as well please"

"Huh" Natsu responded.

"I notice that you always keep to yourself. You are a kind-hearted person Natsu and I can tell there is some discord in your heart, and we're your family now and we are here to help each other. That's what Fairy Tail is a family" Makarov told him and walked away back to the guildhall with Natsu getting up and following him once they arrived Natsu looked and saw everyone there were smiling and happily talking to each other.

"A Family" Natsu smiled softly as he saw everyone.

**A.N**

**Yes, this story has finally been updated. I am sorry for the long wait I was still trying to figure out where to take this story and what direction I should take it. The next chapter after this one will probably be the last one with Natsu as a kid, ****then I can move on to the main Fairy Tail story so just you wait.**** and I already have an idea for Natsu's personality for the rest of the story so just you wait. Anyway, be sure to review and let me know what you thought. I'll be sure to update as soon as I can and Thank you for reading.**


End file.
